


Don't like her baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them

by scvrletblake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Bottom Lena Luthor, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Omega Lena Luthor, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake
Summary: Lena's a photographer, but not willingly. Her assets are frozen due to her not so sane half-brother being in prison. Because of that she accepts a job she wouldn't necessarily accept, but she has to in order to pay her expiring lease contract.That's why she ends up making a promotional photoshoot for Maxwell Lord's newest Alpha Blockers, sponsored by Catco.OR Lena is almost broke and accepts Cat Grant's job offer to shoot pictures of a naked Alpha to promote the Alpha Blockers, of course and things get heated.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 853





	Don't like her baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am posting another dirty ass one shot at 2 am lmao
> 
> anyways, enjoy the sweet and sexy fluff :)
> 
> short reminder that English is not my first language :/
> 
> PS title is from the song "American Boy" by Estelle just... in gay lul

It’s a fresh Friday evening. The sun is beginning to set but it’s nowhere near dark outside. Birds are chirping and the leaves of the few trees in National City are rustling. On these type of days Lena prefers to go home, curl up in a fluffy blanket with a mug of hot camomile tea and read a thick book while letting the wind blow her hair gently. Sometimes she likes to take a walk to the park and capture a few pictures of animals, mostly ducks in the lake. Later, she hangs the wet photos in the dark room of her small apartment.

Yet today she has to sit in a conference meeting with HR and the Queen of Media herself, Cat Grant. Catco Worldwide Media is looking for a good photographer in National City. They need a cover shoot for the newest Alpha blockers by Maxwell Lord.

It wouldn’t bother Lena if the cover shoot were for Omega suppressants or other things, really. As long as it doesn’t involve Alphas, Lena is fine with it. However, this job requires an Alpha model. A nude Alpha model and Lena’s full attention.

If the circumstances were different, Lena wouldn’t have accepted the job offer but unfortunately the universe seems to hate her right know. Her assets are currently frozen because her not so sane half-brother is in jail. Lena needs the money to pay her rent or they will kick her out of her small and pathetic apartment. God, Lillian would laugh at her if she sees what Lena does for a living, especially if the so-called living is photographing nude Alpha models.

Without much further ado, Lena signs the contract and she exits the building. Outside there’s a limo waiting for her and Cat Grant is already sitting inside with a phone plastered on her ear, barely glancing at Lena as she enters the limo.

“Would you prefer a male or female Alpha for the photoshoot?” Cat questions suddenly. It startles Lena for a second, but she recovers quickly and straightens her shoulders. To be honest, she is quite surprised that Cat is asking such a question. Of course, Catco is paying a lot more than other clients do, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that Lena has a right for preferences.

“Female.” She answers shortly. Female Alphas are as rare as cats with heterochromia, Lena is well aware of that but since she is already forcing herself to do this job, she hopes for a female Alpha. It would make things less awkward and uncomfortable if they were all females in one room. Even if the female nude model is an Alpha, Lena wishes that she’d be at least a courteous Alpha who keeps her hands to herself. It would make her job easier and more efficient.

After a few minutes they arrive in a studio at Catco. It has a broad space with many windows, perfect for different light angles and spare rooms with very expensive looking outfits. Lena puts her suitcase on the floor and starts to unpack her equipment.

“I will do a few test shoots with the model and on Monday we will start with the real cover shoot, is that alright?” Lena asks while fishing her tripod with the camera.

“Very well.” Cat hums and walks towards the exit of the studio. “The model should be on her way, text me if there’s an emergency and only if there’s an emergency, nothing else. I’m headed home to take a bath and watch Secret Bridesmaids’ Business. I do not wish to be bothered. Have I made myself clear?”

Lena nods and watches as Cat exits the building swiftly. She glances at the big clock on the wall and notices it’s already getting late. The model should be here any minute now.

Half an hour goes by and the model still hasn’t arrived. Lena starts to grow annoyed. She wants to go home and relax but that stupid Alpha is late. Lena isn’t even surprised at this point. Her expectations were low already, but this is just straight up rude. What does that Alpha think who she is? Lena has plans and she wants to get this over with quickly.

The door opens and a female Alpha with shoulder-long and golden locks stumbles into the studio. Lena rolls her eyes. “You’re late.” She complains.

“S-sorry, my niece peed on my clothes and I had to change her diapers and my clothes. But then I noticed her whole body was covered in pee, so I had to bathe her quickly and she protested but I… Yeah, I’m late. Sorry again Miss Luthor.” The model apologises timidly while rubbing the back of her neck.

Lena furrows her brows in confusion. It is quite the odd Alpha behaviour, she’s never seen a nervous Alpha in her presence. “Please let’s get this over with quickly. I wish to go home before midnight.” Lena replies with a slightly annoyed voice. It’s an exaggeration, they wouldn’t say here until midnight, but Lena is too fed up to correct herself.

“R-right.” The model stammers and walks to one of the spare rooms. A few moments later she walks out of the spare room with a robe. Lena finishes her water bottle and has to swallow her coughs because the model takes off her robe rapidly and lets it slide to the floor.

“God, give me a warning first.” Lena gulps the lump in her already dry throat and tries to mask her scent with annoyance but fails completely. Although the model doesn’t seem to have noticed her slightly aroused scent.

“Sorry, I thought you’re used to it.” The model shrugs and sits on the white couch.

“Well ask next time before assuming, Alpha.” Lena grumbles and readjusts the lenses of her camera.

“You can call me Kara.”

“Whatever.” Lena looks at Kara through her camera lenses and swallows when she notices ripping muscles on Kara’s stomach, toned arms and legs.

An electric wetness settles between Lena’s legs as she sees Kara’s muscle flex whenever she shifts in the couch. If Lena wasn’t so angry right now, she would find the sight very hot. She grabs the Alpha Blockers and hands them to Kara. Their hands brush for a milli second and Lena almost whimpers. God why is she so hormone controlled.

Kara poses for a few shots but none of them seem to give Lena the satisfaction she needs before she can finally go home. Thankfully, Kara complies with every command Lena makes.

“Move a little bit more to the right and angle your leg like that, yes like that.” Lena gestures with her hands and looks at the screen of her camera to check if it looks good. She notices that the pose she chose for Kara displays Kara’s ripped abs, her small perky breasts and her flaccid cock hanging between her legs. It makes a cold shiver run down her spine.

“Can you uhm… move your dick to the side?” She asks shyly and still, Kara complies like a puppy on the leash.

Unfortunately, Kara’s dick slides back to the middle. It takes all of her nerves to ask the question she tried to avoid. “Can you get… hard a little, just so your dick won’t hang in the middle.” She mentally slaps herself for how stupid that sounds. Her nervous thoughts vanish the second she sees Kara’s flushed cheeks redden a shade deeper.

“Uh, I could try but uh it’s not that easy y’know? Without anything to you know... look at.”

“It can’t be that difficult can it?” Lena quirks a perfect eyebrow and looks at Kara with an expectant look. When Kara remains silent it clicks. “Oh my god did you blow a load on your way here?” Lena gasps. She has to bite back the growl that threatens to come out of her throat.

Kara sits up and looks at her feet nervously. “I wanted to appear professional and make a good first impression without a boner.” She says with a bashful voice.

Lena’s posture softens and the corners of her mouth turn upwards. She can’t help but find Kara cute despite all the annoying things she’s done in the past couple of minutes. She takes a few steps in Kara’s direction and places a hand on Kara’s bare thigh. It’s nothing special, at least she thinks so but the squeak from Kara says otherwise. It makes Lena retreat her hand immediately as if she touched a hot cooker which she basically did because Kara is so incredibly fucking hot.

“Look,” Lena starts slowly, “I know this situation is just as uncomfortable for me as it is for you, so is there anything I can do to help?” She asks and begins to release heat pheromones. It makes Kara’s cock stiffen immediately and Lena feels slightly disappointed that she didn’t get to do _something else_.

She walks back to her camera and hears Kara breathe heavily. When she turns around, she’s greeted with a full erect cock and it’s big. It’s really thick and big. A jolt of hot and cold electricity spreads through her body and she finds herself utterly wet. “Really?” She can’t help but raise an eyebrow in a bitchy manner. “You get hard that fast? I didn’t even touch you.” She snickers.

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently?” Kara growls and it does things to Lena she never knew she could feel.

“Sure, I bet you tell that to every Omega you want to take to bed.” Lena huffs angrily. Angry and aroused is not a good combination.

Kara grunts loudly and steps in front of Lena. The height difference is slightly intimidating but Lena refuses to surrender. “What is your damn problem?” Kara rumbles while breathing heavily. Lena can tell her hard erection is painful and she enjoys the slight advance she has.

“My damn problem is you!” Lena spits as she pokes Kara’s shoulder with her index finger.

Kara doesn’t move. She remains stiff like her dick and her nostrils flare, but she seems to get a whiff of Lena’s aroused and angry scent.

A smirk forms on Kara’s face and she takes a step further, invading Lena’s personal space. Lena could back away but she doesn’t, she’s enjoying the closeness of the Alpha too much.

“For someone who has a problem with me you seem to enjoy this way too much.” Kara gets closer to her neck and sniffs at Lena’s source of scent. Lena has to bite her underlip so hard, it might draw blood. Instead, she grabs Kara’s cock harshly as if it would belong to her and it makes Kara yelp.

“I’m not the only one enjoying this, am I?” Lena whispers thickly.

Kara’s vibrant blue eyes darken, and her pupils dilate like a cat who eyes her treat hungrily. She cups Lena’s sex through her jeans roughly and it makes Lena surrender finally. Lena thinks this is her defeat, the Alpha is going to take what she needs, like all Alphas do. She’s going to treat Lena like a piece of meat and then she will throw her away like a smoked cigarette.

Kara starts to unbutton Lena’s jeans without breaking eye contact, and she slides her hand inside Lena’s panties. They both moan at the feeling of Kara’s thick fingers between her wet folds.

Lena begins to stroke Kara’s dick slowly. Precum is leaking out of the tip of Kara’s cock and she uses it as lube to stroke faster. Kara groans and quickens the pace of her circles on Lena’s clit. At this point they’re just breathing into each other’s mouth heavily while rubbing each other closer to their peak.

Lena can tell Kara is close but so is she. It’s embarrassing how quick the pressure in her pussy is growing. She wonders when Kara’s going to stop to bury her dick inside her, but Kara never does. Instead she dips her middle finger into Lena’s warm folds and starts teasing her entrance. It’s torture but Lena doesn’t want to let Kara win by cumming faster.

“Aren’t you going to put your cock inside me?” She challenges her.

The reaction she receives from Kara is exactly the one she aimed for. Kara is panting heavily, and it seems like she’s holding back her orgasm.

“Why don’t you fuck me so hard until I break and then you toss me away like I mean nothing to you,” Lena blurts out. “Every Alpha does that, why don’t you take what you need?” She feels Kara’s other hand crawl up to her breast. “Or are you too afraid of me, an Omega.” Lena adds with a fake pout.

“No,” Kara growls out, “I’m not like every A-alpha.” The next thing she does is what Lena least expects. Kara captures her lips in a searing kiss and forces her tongue inside Lena’s warm and wet mouth. She squeezes Lena’s breast rougher and pinches a nipple between her fingers while pumping two fingers in and out of Lena’s cunt,

Lena can’t hold it back anymore and screams out her release. She digs her fingers into Kara’s back and scratches it so deeply, it could bleed.

Not long after her trembling release Kara is shooting warm spurts of seed while drowning her groans into Lena’s mouth.

When they both come down from their high, Kara releases her hand from Lena’s pussy and yanks her shirt off. She closes the distance between them again only to unclasp Lena’s bra. They both whimper as Kara pulls their bodies flush. Her tongue is exploring every inch of Lena’s mouth and Lena can feel her cock stiffen again.

“So heavenly divine, gosh you are so perfect I’m so captivated by you.” Kara grunts between kisses.

Lena feels a trail of hot and wet kisses on her jaw and then on her neck. She arches her back when Kara wraps her lips around one nipple and sucks hard.

“Oh fuck, please don’t stop.” She moans and digs her fingers into golden hair. The praises are making her very wet again.

Kara continues to swirl her tongue around Lena’s perky nipple until it’s too sensitive. Then she moves to the other nipple to give it the same attention.

It’s not until a few minutes later when Lena realises what they’re doing. She pushes Kara away, but Kara gets closer again cups Lena’s flustered cheeks.

“So pretty.” Kara murmurs and leans forward to kiss Lena. It’s much softer and intimate than earlier, it makes all of Lena’s worries melt away but her inner conflict is still there, so she pushes Kara away again.

“Kara, stop.” Lena warns with a shaky voice. Surprisingly, Kara backs off with a worried crinkle on her brow. It’s too much for Lena, she needs to get away from Kara. “Go home, it’s late.” She reasons.

Kara’s worried crinkle changes into two raised eyebrows and she starts to laugh. “Funny, not so long ago you told me to fuck you.”

“There’s that smart aleck Alpha behaviour.” Lena replies with a dry laugh. “I thought you said you’re not like every Alpha.”

That seems to make Kara back off completely. “You’re right,” She turns around to look for her robe. “It’s getting late.”

* * *

Later in bed Lena tries to fall asleep but she can’t. The feeling of Kara’s thick fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy is burned in her mind. She thinks about all the praises she received from Kara and hopes that she meant them at least a single bit.

It’s fairly sad, actually. Lena already entered her 30s, almost leaning to her 40s, is unmated and without pups. Earlier was probably the first sexual encounter she had with someone else in like 3 years. It’s pathetic because it’s her own fucking fault.

Her previous encounters were not so pleasing for Lena. They always left her unsatisfied or treated her like a piece of shit. Because of that she distanced herself from Alphas, hoping that one day she would bump into a beautiful and caring Alpha who would take her needs seriously, and more importantly, an Alpha who would love her unconditionally until her very last breath.

But that part of life doesn’t belong to a cold-hearted Luthor like Lena. She wasn’t always that cold hearted, but time and experiences made her like that.

Her wish to have a family and being loved faded with time and soon, she became a bitch with mile-high walls around her to protect her vulnerable self. Somehow Kara managed to crack a few bricks with her praises and her firm but soft touches. 

God how Lena wishes to spend her nights curled up in bed with Kara spooning her from behind while cooing endearing words in her ear. Feather light touches as they pant in each other’s mouth after hours of _lovemaking_. Is that too much to ask?

If Kara would ever find out that she’s helplessly pining over her after less than twenty-four hours of knowing her, she would probably make a run.

Suddenly, Lena bolts upright. Kara can’t be the naked model for the advertising. Lena doesn’t want to get ahead of herself but if her photos are published nation-wide, every Omega could see what’s hiding underneath Kara’s button ups and jeans. Not even if Lena could request for Kara to wear underwear during the photoshoot, it would help. Kara would have to wear an Eskimo suit, so people don’t see her rippling muscles.

* * *

It’s very possessive for an Omega, but Lena decides to call Cat at dawn and cancel the job.

“I just emailed you a few numbers of fellow photographers and models I collaborated with. They are very good.” Lena says on the phone.

“ _What’s wrong with the other model, what was her name… Kiera?_ ” Cat questions.

Shit, what could Lena answer? She didn’t think her plan through. “She’s terrible at modelling and doesn’t listen.” Well that’s a huge fucking lie.

* * *

That evening Lena decides to go to a cheap and sticky bar to get drunk and forget the bad conscience she has for lying to Cat just because she doesn’t want any Omegas to see Kara naked. The list of Omegas who would want to get thoroughly fucked by Kara would be incredibly long and Lena wouldn’t stand a chance.

But that doesn’t justify the fact that she ruined Kara’s future modelling life just because she’s jealous of something that didn’t even happen. As soon as Kara finds out why the job was cancelled, she will hate Lena for eternity.

Due to those unfortunate circumstances, Lena is sitting in a booth of a cheap bar with the best and affordable scotch they have. It tastes terribly, but it makes drunk and right now Lena doesn’t care about anything except getting drunk.

“ _What’s got you in such a bad mood, sweetie?_ ” Someone in a booth behind Lena says.

“ _I may have ruined my own life,_ ” A different, familiar voice replies. “ _I had a job and there was an Omega working there. Gosh she’s so beautiful. We mutually satisfied each other, well, at least I thought so at that point but then our boss called me earlier saying that she was very unhappy with my work behaviour._ ”

“ _Forget that bitch, you deserve better._ ” A manlier voice says.

He is completely right though. Kara deserves a better person in her life and not someone as broken and toxic as Lena.

“ _Yeah, bang it out of your system. I mean if you need anyone for that you can always call me._ ”

Lena has heard enough. It’s not fair to Kara to eavesdrop her like that. She should’ve moved away from the booth the second she realised Kara was sitting behind her. Of course, this all could be a hallucination her drunk mind is making up, she isn’t even sure.

Without much hesitance, Lena pays for her scotch and leaves the bar quickly. She doesn’t even hear Kara’s answer.

“ _No, thanks. I-I just wish I could apologise to her and say I never meant to violate her, but I don’t even know where she lives._ ”

With embarrassed tears in her eyes, Lena walks home and frowns when she sees a letter hanging on her front door. Fuck, her lease contract has expired, and she hasn’t enough money to buy or rent an apartment. And without her collaboration with Catco she can’t afford anything else.

Angrily, she starts to fold carton boxes in her apartment to put her clothes in later. It’s not as easy as a drunk Lena thought. Her whole life is falling apart, and she has no one left. A knock stops her from throwing her whole closet on the floor.

“Do you know how hard it was to find your address?” Kara huffs with an annoyed frown while panting for air.

Lena can’t believe what she’s seeing. She throws her arms around Kara and falls completely apart. “I’m so sorry Kara.” She apologises repeatedly.

The last thing she remembers is that she’s falling and falling but Kara catches her.

* * *

Next morning Lena wakes up in her bed with a throbbing headache. Kara must’ve carried her to her bedroom because she can’t remember how she got here. There are boxes around her room, but they don’t look as messy folded as Lena thought. The clothes in her closet are gone and her heart falls but there’s a letter on Lena’s bedside table.

_Dear Lena,_

_Don’t worry about your clothes I sorted them by colour into the boxes._

_There’s some black coffee on the kitchen counter but I couldn’t find any food with sugar, seriously Lena?_

_Initially I came here to apologise for my behaviour at work. I must have misread your signals and I am very sorry for that._

_Before I could say anything though, you fell asleep on my shoulder, so I put you to bed (I swear I kept my hands on proper places)_

_If you wish to talk to me sometime here is my number._

_In case you have a headache, there’s an Advil pill and a glass of water next to this letter._

_Hope you don’t have a hangover,_

_Kara :)_

_PS: your little snores are very cute!_

“I do not snore!” Lena gasps but a small smile is forming on her face. Kara took care of her, sort of.

True to Kara’s word, there is an Advil pill and a glass of water on her bedside table. She swallows a pill and pads to the living room. There’s a bouquet of fresh flowers in a vase and Lena doesn’t remember to have bought those flowers. What if they’re from Kara?

The rest of the day Lena spends it in her apartment putting all the stuff she won’t need for a week in carton boxes since she has to leave by the end of Thursday. Every now and then she gets a whiff of Kara’s scent and thinks about the letter with Kara’s number, so she opts for calling Kara.

“ _Lena,_ ” Kara answers with a content sigh.

“How do you know it’s me?” Lena quirks an eyebrow even though Kara can’t see it.

“ _Because you’re the only person I’ve given my number to in the last couple of months._ ”

“Right yes,” Lena breathes out. While Kara remains silent on the other side of the line she continues to speak, “I called because I wanted to meet up with you. We need to talk.”

“ _Of course, how does tomorrow 2 o’clock at Noonan’s sound? I bet you have a massive headache right now_.”

“It sounds terrific… and yes, I do have a headache right now, but I’ve had worse.” Lena chuckles lightly.

“ _That sounds good, I’m glad you called. See you tomorrow?_ ”

“Yes.” Lena replies and it isn’t until Kara hanged up that she feels her heart beating wildly. God, she feels like she’s back in boarding school when she spoke with young Alphas on the phone.

Contently, she sighs into her pillow and falls asleep in the matter of minutes.

Wet slapping sounds shake Lena out of her trance. She’s spread on all fours while Kara is pounding hard and fast from behind. Kara’s knot is forming and Lena whimpers in response.

“Yes, Daddy give me your knot.” She moans helplessly.

In response Kara grunts and interlaces her fingers with Lena’s own pale ones. Her pace quickens and Lena’s hands give up.

“Be a good girl and cum for me.” Kara huffs into Lena’s neck as she grazes with her teeth over the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

As soon as Lena feels the impact of teeth penetrating her raw flesh, she screams out Kara’s name and comes so fucking hard. If feels like a never-ending orgasm. Kara follows her with burying her knot as deep as she can while filling Lena’s womb with thick and warm jets of cum.

Kara rubs the swell of Lena’s belly gently and sighs happily. “My mate and my pups.”

Lena bolts awake and throws her blanket from the bed. Her whole body is covered in sweat and a dripping wetness is pooling between her legs.

Fuck she just entered her heat a few weeks too early.

Quickly, she glances at the time and hopes for Kara to be awake already.

“ _Hey Lena, I was about to go for a run._ ” Kara says nonchalantly on the phone.

With that information a very, very dirty image pictures itself in Lena’s head. She thinks about Kara’s ripping muscles covered in sweat and imagines the way her throat would bob when she swallows a whole water bottle.

Lena has to bite back a moan, but it slips out anyway, “Fuck you can’t say that.” She moans breathlessly.

“ _Is everything okay?_ ” Lena can hear Kara’s worried tone.

“My heat. Something must’ve triggered it early.” Lena whines and sinks two fingers into her dripping pussy. The wet slipping sound is so loud, but Lena doesn’t even try to cover her little moans.

“ _Are you,_ ” Kara gulps, “ _Are you touching yourself right now?_ ” She doesn’t say it in a seductive tone, it’s more like a squeak.

“Yes, but you can replace my fingers with your dick any time.” Fuck, did she really say that?

There’s a stumbling noise and something like _oh golly not now._ “ _Hang on, I’ll swing by in a bit with suppressants and a shirt of mine, I hope that helps._ ”

“Don’t hang up I need to hear your voice.” Maybe she needs to hear it until she reaches the top of her crescendo.

“ _I-I would love to keep talking but there’s something I need to… take care of first._ ” Kara says with a nervous tone.

Much, much later which feels like eternity in hell for Lena, the doorbell rings and to her relief it’s Kara. She opens the door and Kara is already walking away with her nose covered in her button up. The bag with suppressants and Kara’s shirt is on the floor so she pushes it inside with her foot.

It’s not a very rational idea but Lena grabs Kara’s arm and pulls her inside. Kara’s pupils dilate at the sight of Lena’s barely covered body. Lena closes the door quickly and rips Kara’s belt out of her falling jeans. She pulls out Kara’s already hardening member and rubs the tip of her cock on her bare pussy, covering it with her wetness.

“Fuck I love it that you get hard so fast,” Lena moans and grips Kara’s shirt tightly with her other hand. “I need your cock so fucking much.”

Something inside Kara must’ve made click when Lena said that because Kara grabs both of Lena’s wrists firmly and pins them above her head.

“You see that’s the difference,” Kara whispers hotly, “You _need_ my dick, but you don’t want it.”

Lena groans in response and rubs her legs together, seeking some friction. The Omega part of her brain lets out a displeased sound at Kara’s refusal. Despite her protests, Kara puts the large shirt she brought for Lena on her and gives her two suppressants to swallow.

With lots of endearing words, Kara manages to relax Lena’s trembling and sweating body until she falls asleep.

* * *

The next two days Lena spends in her apartment cocooned in her bed, away from any living person. Kara doesn’t text or call which concerns Lena a bit given the things she said when she had reached the peak of her heat. Tomorrow she has to move out, but she has nowhere left to go. With the rest of her money she rents a truck to put all her boxes in it and tries to sell some of her belongings she doesn’t need anymore.

In the late evening everything bubbles up inside of Lena. She needs some fresh air in her lungs, so she grabs her thickest coat and takes a walk. Somehow, she ends up in front of Kara’s apartment (She googled her address earlier) with slumped shoulders. She knocks softly but doesn’t expect that the door opens.

Maybe she ruined everything with Kara. Bet with her heat brain she confessed why she destroyed Kara’s future for modelling. Maybe that’s why Kara hasn’t responded or reached out to her.

Surprisingly, the door opens, revealing a tired looking Kara with dishevelled hair and sweat patches under her armpits. Lena can’t tell if she just ran a marathon or made out furiously with someone. She selfishly hopes for the former.

“Kara, I have nowhere else to go.” Lena swallows back her tears but they spill out anyways.

Kara receives her with a warm hug although she’s very stinky, but Lena doesn’t mind a single bit.

“Sorry about the mess. I just got rid of a pretty intensive rut.” Kara explains herself while trying to clean up some dishes and bottles.

Hold on, is that the reason why Kara hasn’t reached out to her in days? Still, she needs to apologise to Kara for everything she’s done.

“Kara I-”

“Wait,” Kara interrupts her, “Can we put this convo on hold for a second? I want to get showered first.”

“Yes, I suppose it’s better if you do that first.” Lena answers with a short nod.  
  


When Kara is gone, she glances at the framed pictures of mostly an auburn-haired woman, a woman with dark hair and beautiful dark skin (almost the same as her ex James’), a maybe one-year old baby and an elderly woman with blonde hair. It’s a beautiful family and Lena is glad that Kara has people like that in her life.

After Kara finishes showering, she plops down on the couch next to Lena and nuzzles her neck. They remain like that and Lena starts to play with Kara’s baby hairs as she speaks.

“You need to know the real reason why I cancelled the photoshoot with you,” She begins slowly, waiting for Kara’s reaction. Kara readjusts herself but doesn’t move away from Lena’s embrace. “I was jealous,” Lena gulps thickly. God this is so embarrassing. “I was jealous of all those Omegas who would get to see you naked as soon as Catco publishes the photoshoot.”

Kara meets her gaze and tucks one loose stand of hair behind her ear. Patiently, she waits for Lena to finish.

“I-I wanted to have you all to myself and no one else.” Lena admits with faint rosy cheeks. “Then I accidentally eavesdropped your conversation at the bar on Saturday, but I left as soon as the girl told you to bang it out of your system.” She chuckles bitterly.

“Well I can reassure you that the only person I want to sleep with is in this apartment.”

Like an oblivious idiot, Lena looks around Kara’s apartment for a different person but there’s no one there except her and Kara. That reaction makes Kara burst out laughing.

“You’re so cute,” Kara caresses Lena’s cheek gently, “Don’t worry about the job thing, I was just trying out different things, but I guess I’ll stick to be a reporter at Catco.” She shrugs slightly.

“So, you’re saying you weren’t working as a model professionally?” Lena gasps. So, she didn’t ruin Kara’s life?

“Nah, not really.” Kara shrugs once more and smiles at Lena.

“But I’m still sorry for intruding on your life like that and for the things I said and did when I was in heat.” Lena apologises while fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Kara stops her fiddling and takes both of Lena’s hands in her own. “It’s fine Lena, really. You like to overthink stuff.” She reassures and rubs Lena’s hands softly with her thumb. “And you can stay here until you have access to your family fortune again.”

In gratitude Lena peppers Kara’s face with kisses, intentionally avoiding the mouth area. They giggle together and settle to sleep since it’s late already and Kara has to work. Kara borrows Lena an old shirt and boxers that look more like shorts to Lena.

It becomes a routine. Every morning when Kara wakes up, Lena awakens too due to her being a light sleeper and prepares breakfast for her and Kara. Sometimes Kara even thanks her with a peck on the cheek. However, they still haven’t talked about what’s going on between them. There are a few lingering touches and kisses on the cheek but nothing too serious to be considered not platonic. They spoke about nothing and everything instead. Lena got to know the bubbly personality of Kara while Kara got to know her own true self.

For a few weeks it works, both are happy of being in each other’s presence but there is still a missing puzzle piece. Something Lena craves. She wakes up during a stormy night and pads to Kara’s bedroom.

“Kara?” She mutters shyly.

The light of Kara’s bedside lamp illuminates the room and Lena can see Kara’s sleepy smile with dishevelled hair. “You okay, Lee?”

It’s the first time Kara calls her by her nickname. Many feelings brew inside her body. “I- Can I join you, just this night?” She asks with a trembling voice.

“Of course,” Kara answers and throws half of the blanket to her side so Lena could slip under the sheets. “Hop in.”

Lena plops down on the bed and clings herself on Kara like a koala bear. Being wrapped around Kara in her bed is much more pleasant and warmer than in her own bed. Reluctantly, Kara wraps her arms around Lena as well and sighs contently.

“Just so you know, I just want to cuddle and nothing else.” Lena murmurs in Kara’s neck.

Kara turns Lena around and spoons her from behind. It’s exactly what Lena wished for all those weeks ago. Maybe she still does. Her mind is too exhausted to think right now though.

“Got it.” Kara replies and tightens her hold.

This night is probably one of the best nights of Lena’s entire life. Sleep finds her rather quickly. The last thing she thinks about before dozing off is that she can imagine herself living with Kara for the rest of her life. The realisation is not unsettling or unwanted, it fills the hole in Lena’s heart.

In the morning Lena wakes up with a heavy weight on her chest. It’s Kara drooling on her breasts while cupping one softly. On her thigh she can feel Kara’s half-hard member pressing against her. For a moment she just memorises the feeling of Kara all around her in her bones before she shakes Kara awake.

“Mmh what’s up?” Kara mutters half asleep while wrapping her arms around Lena’s torso.

Lena has to chuckle at the irony. “Your dick, darling.”

Kara jolts awake and tries to cover her rising erection with her hands but her very tight shorts don’t leave much space for imagination. “Golly, Lena I’m so sorry. I’ll go take a quick shower.”

But Lena has none of it. She grabs Kara’s arm and stops her from walking to the bathroom. “I think we both know what I want right know.” Lena releases aroused pheromones.

Kara’s eyes darken immediately, and the next thing Lena knows is that she’s being pinned against the bed and Kara is silently asking for entrance with her tongue. Every kiss and every touch sends electrifying shudders around her body.

Soon, Kara is ripping every piece of clothing that stops her from feeling Lena’s skin on her own. They both moan as Kara lines up her cock in front of Lena’s entrance. “Gosh I wanted to do this for so long.” Kara admits, and Lena connects their lips in a passionate kiss.

She sinks the tip of her dick inside the wet and welcoming folds of Lena’s pussy. Pre cum is already leaking out her cock which makes the sinking easier.

The first few thrusts are slow, experimental. The sudden and incredible stretch is overwhelming for Lena, but she gets used to it rather quickly when Kara coos praising words in her ear. It’s very similar to how Lena imagined her first time with Kara and yet it’s very different.

Especially when Kara’s groans turn into grunts as she quickens and hardens her thrusts. Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist and moans devotedly when Kara bottoms out.

“Fuck you’re so big.” Lena gasps between moans. She captures Kara’s lips and they sigh contently.

“You’re taking me so well, Lee. Such a good girl.” Lena keens at Kara’s praise.

Lena can feel Kara’s cock pulsating as she slams into Lena’s cunt with an unforgivable pace. The line between pain and pleasure is very blurry right now but holy shit does it feel good to get fucked by Kara.

Both of her nipples are sensitive because of all the attention Kara gave them earlier. Every time when her sensitive nipples brush against Kara’s own ones it sends pleasant jolts of wetness in her pussy.

Kara huffs in her shoulders and grips the messy sheets of her bed tightly. It looks like they’re about to be torn apart.

“I’m close.” Kara moans as she looks at Lena with wide eyes. Lena can sense her distress, so she reassures her.

“It’s okay you can come inside me.” Lena puts her forehead against Kara and they heavily pant in each other’s mouth.

Kara continues to praise her with words like _drop-dead gorgeous_ which brings Lena closer to her orgasm as well.

“Lena I-” Kara trembles out. By the looks of it, it seems like she’s holding back her orgasm just to say something. “I-I-I love you.” She groans and Lena can feel the soothing warmth of her seed painting her walls with cum and filling her womb.

Not much later, Lena arches her back and screams out Kara’s name repeatedly. They embrace themselves as they continue to climax together.

They breathe heavily in each other’s arms happily. “I love you too, darling.” Lena whispers and kisses

Kara fiercely.

“Really?” Kara says after breaking their kiss. Lena nods with a smile and Kara wraps her arms around Lena tightly. “Yes, yes yes!” She exclaims while smiling goofily.

Lena giggles as Kara tickles her with kisses all over her body. She’s never felt so content and happy in her life.

* * *

_A year later_

Kara enters the already ending presentation held by the CEO of L-Corp. The museum with the unbelievably expensive paintings is empty.

“Good evening Miss Luthor. May I have some of your precious time to remark something?” Kara eyes the love of her life with a proud smile.

“Why yes Miss Danvers.” Lena tries to reply nonchalantly but fails completely.

“See, there are price tags on every painting in this hall and yet there isn’t one on the most beautiful work of art.” Kara continues with her posh voice

“What are you saying Miss Danvers?” Lena raises a perfect eyebrow which usually makes old Alphas in her boardroom kneel and whimper in submission.

Kara has to gulp, “I- well you see, if there isn’t any price tag on you, does that mean you’re free tonight at seven pm, maybe?”

Lena laughs at Kara’s intended pun. “If you help me with these stairs, I would really appreciate that, baby.”

Without a second thought, Kara helps her pregnant mate down the stairs. “So, how’s my babygirl today?” She rubs the swell of Lena’s belly gently.

“Kicking.” Lena answers with a huff while supporting the weight of her belly with a hand on her back.

“You did gorgeous up there, by the way.” Kara gives Lena a quick but lingering peck on her lips.

“Mmh praise me like that again and soon, Lorelei will have a sibling.” Lena steals another kiss and enters the car. Kara closes her door and sits on the driver’s seat.

“I really like the sound of that.” Kara smiles and captures Lena’s lips once more before driving into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I hope you spend a comfy Christmas with your loved ones <33


End file.
